Talk:Chaneque
May have mini windows every ten five minutes one and a half hours after death. Has markedly low accuracy, so absolutely no threat to anything more evasive than a Puppetmaster, but will cause "significant" harm to slow squishies without other forms of defense. Am 1/5 on drop and someone else claims 0/9, not a fantastic drop rate. --WeaponZero 13:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Duo'd 67PUP/DNC and 53THF/NIN. Subbing dancer was a silly mistake on my part, but the fight was incredibly easy. Used EVA setup and soulsoother for cures. He spams the TP Removal move at low health. Fairly quick and easy fight and got drop. 1/1 Raos 01:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Soloed by PUP62/DNC31 using EVA setup with Soulsoother. Not the easiest fight, but automaton was able to keep up with cures, had to use Mana Converter once. Yourmomsfantasy - Seraph Server 05:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) As a 75Thf/War with Protect4/Shell4 EnDrain was draining me 50HP each successful hit. --Worai 10:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Granted 40 exp to a lv 75--Lacas 22:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) got 60exp every kill as Lv71 --Trunxrdm 02:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Soloed BLM75/WHM37. Blink/Stoneskin/Aquaveil, opened with Burst II, Blind/Paralyze/Slow, recast Stoneskin, then Manafont+Flare+Tier4 nukes until dead. Killed it once when Manafont wasn't available and ran out of MP at ~20%, meleeing it down and casting Drain/Cure3 while recovering MP with a Black Cloak. It was pretty close. --Rahskala 07:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) 1/1, went as SAM75/DNC37, swapped Haubergeon for Scorpion Harness, Soboro Sukehiro, started with 280%TP. Got off Sekkanoki-> Yukikaze->Gekko before it used it's first Petal Pirouette. Never got below 1050HP (Max 1335) using Drain Samba II and the occasional Curing Waltz II. --MlrlOhki 05:58 MDT, Jan 20 2010 Spawn Location Spawned at (I-9) at the south-side base of the hill where the broken down fort is. --Zarion1 18:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Zarion1 Popped Lower I-9, between Necropolis entrance hill and that spine wall looking thing, as the ground dips just before the wall. 50xp as 75thf/dnc with low, uncapped evasion (237). Claimed with Animated Flourish and hit Drain Samba II, usually only getting 20-25TP before it used Petal Pirouette. 1/1 with TH3. --Meowzma 16:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Drop Rate Drop rate does seem to be generally poor, as reflected in the main article. 1/11 personally, TH4 every kill, and this is a recurring theme with people in linkshell. 4/54 in total between the lot of us. --Woooodum 03:36, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Never seen him spawn at (J-9) Currently 0/14 will update page when i get the drop for a more accurate drop rate good luck Vashpk 17:11, December 8, 2009 (UTC) 0/27-Drizztvashcloudesephirothevildarksatan 11:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) seems to be weak to blunt, hitting 120-130 per punch Sindri defeats the Chaneque. Sindri gains 30 experience points. You find a pair of birdbanes on the Chaneque. You find an earth crystal on the Chaneque. Sindri obtains an earth crystal. You do not meet the requirements to obtain birdbanes. Birdbanes lost. --Ix'Sindri 05:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *Kinda hard to feel bad for you when treasure sits in the pool for 5 minutes before it drops. Pay more attention next time? --Inouethebard 20:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *Quartermaster my friend, quartermaster. --Ix'Sindri 02:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Soloed PLD75/DNC37 Fight was a breeze, Joyeuse + Drain Samba II and a Cure 4 was all i needed. Spams Petal Pirouette got 20-40 tp with Joyeuse before he used it certainly enough time to keep Drain Samba II on you. Perfalas - Ifrit Server 0/7 on this one tonight. TH1 only. As an aside, it gave me 40 or 50 exp each time if that helps determine the level, I'm not sure how that all works. 30 is an outright fabrication. 40 or 50 every single kill for 7 kills straight. --Inouethebard 07:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC)